Actually
by mianmalfoy
Summary: Dramione inside. Perasaan Draco yang tersimpan. Setting tahun pertama :


Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING :))

**Actually**

Pairing : HGDM, i am a DRAMIONE shipper :)

A/N : well, fic paling geje sedunia. typos, OOC. ENJOY :))

Stasiun King Cross nampak ramai seperti biasanya. Saking ramainya, Draco kecil kebingungan mencari teman-temannya.

"Blaise! Theo! Err, Pansy? Dimana kalian?" teriak Draco putus asa, tak ada satupun temannya yang terlihat. Bahkan Vincent dan Greg yang selalu mengikutinya pun tidak terlihat saat Draco menoleh ke belakang.

"Dad! Mum!" bahkan orang tuanya pun tidak terlihat. Kesal, Draco mengeluh keras. Ia pun masuk kereta dengan menggerutu.

**Hermione's POV**

'Manja sekali sih anak itu, baru sendirian sebentar saja sudah ketakutan.' pikirku, mencibir kelakuan anak laki-laki tadi. Aku saja daritadi sendiri, biasa saja. Orang tuaku non-penyihir. Atau orang-orang disini memanggilnya Muggle. Aku sudah banyak membaca buku-buku tentang dunia sihir.

Orang-orang sepertiku aku— lahir dalam pasangan Muggle— well, tidak memiliki kedudukan sama dengan penyihir lain—lebih rendah.

Sedih sebenarnya, tapi ini kan sudah takdirku. Tak ada jalan lain selain menjalaninya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah belajar lebih keras, agar mereka mengerti. **Kita semua sama**—maksudku, semua penyihir sama. Namun, tentu tak banyak orang yang berpikiran sepertiku. Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Mereka ya mereka aku ya aku.

**Normal POV**

Hermione Jean Granger dengan angkuh memasuki kereta, tampaknya ia sendirian, tak ada orang tua di sekelilingnya. Tak ada orang yang melambaikan tangan dengan haru di dekatnya. Hanya dia, sendirian.

Seiring dengan kakinya melangkah, matanya mencari-cari kompartemen yang bisa dimasukinya. 'Semua penuh' pikirnya. Terpaksa, ia memasuki kompartemen yang berisi dua orang anak. Yang satu laki-laki berwajah bundar, pipinya tembem dan membawa seekor katak. Kemudian yang satunya perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata hitam.

Hermione mengernyit melihat perawakan keduanya, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hermione Granger," ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum manis.

"Neville,..err..Longbottom" laki-laki itu menjawab uluran tangan Hermione.

"Sally Underwood," yang perempuan menjawab sambil tersenyum —tanpa uluran tangan. Hermione hanya balas tersenyum.

Kemudian hening.

Masih hening entah sampai kapan.

Tanpa Hermione sadari ada seseorang laki-laki yang mengamatinya sedari tadi.

**Draco's POV**

Entah kenapa aku heran. Siapa sih dia? Dilihat dari ukuran tubuhnya, dia pasti anak tahun pertama juga, sama sepertiku. Tapi lagaknya sudah sok sekali, dia bahkan kesini sendirian. Anak siapa ya dia? Jangan-jangan orang tuanya Muggle, jadi tidak bisa mengantar sampai kereta. Iuh, menjijikan kalau begitu, berarti dia Darah-Lumpur.

Aku sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang salah dari Darah-Lumpur, Ayah yang memberitahuku, bahwa Darah-Lumpur menjijikan. Jadi ya, aku menurut saja apa kata Ayahku. Kalau aku pribadi sih, biasa saja. Tapi entah bagaimana pendapatku setelah aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri seperti apa Darah-Lumpur itu.

Ah, tak ada gunanya juga aku peduli. Hei, troli makanan sudah datang.

**Normal POV**

Draco Lucius Malfoy, berjalan dengan angkuh–persis yang telah diajarkan ayahnya–keluar dari kompartemen, menuju troli makanan yang sudah jauh, terimakasih atas lamunan tak berguna.

Setelah mendapat yang dia inginkan, ia kembali ke tempatnya, melewati kompartemen perempuan yang daritadi diamatinya. Melirik sekilas, kemudian terus berjalan dengan tak acuh–langkah yang sama.

"Pansy!" teriaknya memanggil teman sejak kecilnya itu. Kepala mungil Pansy muncul dari kompartemen mereka.

"Ya?"

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?"

"Entahlah," Draco mendengus mendengar jawaban Pansy.

"Kau itu taunya apa," ujar Draco sarkastik. Pansy hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tutup mulutmu dan nikmati perjalanan Drakie." Draco melotot mendengar Pansy memanggil nama kecilnya. Yang dipelototi hanya terkikik.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, tidak cocok denganku yang sedang berusaha tampak cool."

"Bagiku kau tampak cool tanpa harus berusaha." Pansy menggodanya.

"Sarkasme yang bagus, Parkinson." Draco berkata sekenanya kemudian memasuki kompartemen—kompartemen yang sama dengan Pansy. Pansy terkikik sekali lagi, kemudian menyingkir, memberi jalan untuk Pewaris Tunggal keluarga Malfoy.

Semua yang ada di kompartemen itu tahu, walaupun Draco tampak angkuh dan arogan, aslinya dia orang yang konyol. Mukanya kerap kali menunjukkan kepolosan khas anak kecil. Sangat berbeda dengan Draco yang ia coba tampilkan demi reputasinya.

Blaise dan Theo—yang juga di kompartemen itu—tertawa kecil mendengarkan Pansy dan Draco. Vincent dan Greg hanya nyengir, kemudian menggeserkan pantat mereka agar Draco bisa duduk. Sepertinya sudah hukum alam, Draco selalu berada di antara para laki-laki gendut ini.

"Hentikan. Diamlah kalian semua." Kata Draco, nadanya—nyaris merengek—membuat kompartemen itu meledak karena tawa. Sisa perjalanan ke Hogwarts mereka habiskan dengan bercanda.

Di tempat lain, Hermione benar-benar terganggu dengan ledakan tawa tadi. Bagaimana tidak, Hermione sedang serius-seriusnya membaca Sejarah Hogwarts untuk ketujuh kalinya dan konsentrasinya terpecah hanya karena tawa.

Bukan hanya itu, tawa tersebut masih berlanjut, sehingga Hermione tidak bisa membaca Sejarah Hogwarts dengan tenang. Apa boleh buat, pikirnya. Hermione mengedarkan pandangan, Underwood sudah tertidur, kepalanya disenderkan ke kacanya, membuatnya terjeduk-jeduk sedikit, namun tetap tak membangunkannya dari mimpi.

Begitu juga Longbottom, ia sudah nyaris tertidur, matanya menyipit, tinggal beberapa menit lagi pasti dia sudah jatuh tidur. Dan benar dugaan Hermione, Longbottom sudah benar-benar menutup matanya sekarang, kepalanya menunduk. Katak dipangkuannya berbunyi, Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke katak tersebut, memutuskan akan bersenang-senang dengan itu.

Perlahan, Hermione mengambil katak dari pangkuan Longbottom, Longbottom menggeram sebentar kemudian tertidur lagi. Setelah mendapatkan katak itu, Hermione memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan dengannya.

"Rictusempra," bisiknya. Mantra Gelitik.

Katak itu diam saja, tidak bereaksi. Mantranya tidak berhasil. Hermione mencelos, tidak semudah yang dia kira. Katak tersebut agaknya curiga dengan perbuatan Hermione sehingga ia melompat, keluar kompartemen. Hermione panik, dia menghilangkan katak milik temannya—well, calon temannya—ia tambah panik ketika Longbottom terbangun dan mendapati kataknya sudah tidak ada. Melihat Underwood masih tidur, Longbottom berpaling ke Hermione.

"Kamu melihat katakku? Kamu tidak tidur kan dari tadi?"

"Ya, err aku..melihatnya tadi melompat keluar kompartemen.." Hermione takut-takut tapi mencoba menyembunyikannya.

"Kamu tidak berusaha menghentikkannya?" Longbottom memandangnya tak percaya.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau itu milikmu? Banyak sekali anak yang membawa katak." Hermione mencoba berkelit.

"Setahuku hanya ada satu katak di kompartemen ini—" Longbottom menyipitkan matanya curiga," —ya sudah, ayo bantu aku mencarinya." Hermione berpikir, niatnya bersenang-senang malah berakhir dengan mencari katak. Tapi Hermione mau saja, toh ini juga salahnya. Jadi dia mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kompartemen dengan agak malas.

Ia berjalan ke kompartemen di sebelah kanannya, yang berisi dua anak laki-laki. Hermione terkagetkan. Satu berambut merah menyala dan satunya berambut hitam berantakan dan memakai kacamata. Si Rambut Merah sedang mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah seekor tikus. Bukan itu yang membuat Hermione kaget, namun semua makanan dari troli yang semua berada di sini—di kompartemen ini. Namun ia berhasil menyembunyikkan kekagetannya—

"Ada yang melihat seekor katak?" kata Hermione dengan kalem. Melihat dua manusia didepannya masih melongo, ia melanjutkan,"Seorang anak bernama Neville kehilangan kataknya."

—Jelas terlihat, para cowok ini, tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kagetnya. Hermione sudah mau beranjak pergi—sebal juga dicuekin—ketika si kacamata menjawab,

"Tidak kami tidak melihatnya." Perhatian Hermione teralih oleh si Rambut Merah yang tampaknya sedang akan menyihir.

"Kamu akan menyihir? Coba lihat."

Si Rambut Merah tersadar dari kekagetannya namun masih heran dengan anak perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul ini. Ia berdeham kemudian mengucapkan mantra yang samasekali asing di telinga Hermione. Ia kemudian mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkan ke si Tikus, sinar kuning menyambar si Tikus namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hermione mengernyit.

"Kau yakin itu mantera yang benar? Tidak mempan, ya?" Hermione tertawa kecil. "Aku Hermione Granger."

Si Rambut Hitam Acak-acakan menjawab,"Harry, Harry Potter." Hermione kaget. Benarkah ia.. Hermione cepat-cepat menyembunyikan kagetnya. "Dan kamu?" tanya Hermione ke Si Rambut Merah.

Dengan masih ada makanan di mulutnya ia menjawab, "Aku Ron Weasley." Hermione tersenyum, kemudian pergi dari kompartemen itu. Tepat saat ia sampai di luar, ledakan tawa itu terdengar lagi. Hermione berjengit, kemudian melangkahkan kakiknya dengan mantap menuju kompartemen Sang Malfoy.

Sessampainya disana, Hermione ternganga. Draco dan teman-temannya sedang memainkan suatu permainan yang membuat ruangan itu menjadi bau tidak enak. Wajah Draco penuh kotoran yang menurut Hermione merupakan sumber dari bau tidak enak ini. Draco dan teman-temannya terdiam. Kaget.

Sedetik kemudian Draco sadar bahwa ia harus selalu tanpa ekspresi—ajaran Ayahnya—

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kompartemen kami?" desisnya nyaris tanpa nada suara. Hermione mengerjap. Anak laki-laki ini, begitu out of character. Sedetik yang lalu ia bertindak konyol dengan teman-temannya, sedetik setelahnya ia bersikap sok cool terhadap Hermione.

"Coba gunakan Mantra Silencio, agar tidak menganggu yang lain." Hermione berkata singkat kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Benar-benar tidak sopan." keluh Pansy. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Mengacaukan suasana, untung aku bisa bertindak cool dengan cepat." Ujar Draco bangga. Yang lain mendengus.

**Draco POV**

Anak perempuan tadi, berbeda. Berbeda dengan anak perempuan lain yang pernah kutemui—walaupun baru Pansy dan beberapa murid kelas satu. Anak perempuan lain pasti akan meleleh melihat tatapan cool-ku tadi. Kenapa dia tidak? Aku mengernyit.

"Ada apa, Drake?" tanya Blaise, teman kecilku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, siapa nama anak perempuan tadi?"

"err—Ginger, eh.. Gringer?Ah, ya—Granger."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Akan kutanyakan pada Ayah nanti, apakah ia pernah mendengar nama Granger.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya." Pansy menyipitkan matanya.

"Entahlah," Aku mengangkat bahu, "Siapa tahu, kan?" Memang ada suatu rasa yang berbeda tiap melihatnya—rasa kesal mungkin. —Semoga saja.

"Don't even think about her, Draco. She's MudBlood." kata Pansy tajam.

"Oke, calm down Pansy." gerutuku. Kadang Pansy bisa sangat kekanakan. Tapi—hey—benarkah si Granger itu Mudblood? Sayang ? Kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini?

**Normal POV**

Hogwarts Express sudah sampai di Stasiun Hogsmeade, begitu kereta berhenti, terlihat sosok besar sekali—nyaris sebesar raksasa.

"Kelas Satu, Kelas Satu, sebelah sini!" teriak sosok tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya. Semua murid kelas satu mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Nyaris Raksasa tadi. Mereka menaiki perahu menyeberangi danau agar bisa sampai di kastil dimana Hogwarts berada.

Dan—itu dia. Bangunan yang berdiri dengan kokohnya. Semua murid berdecak kagum. Setelah sampai di dalam kastil, mereka bertemu dengan penyihir bertopi runcing dan berpipi peyot.

"Kalian akan di seleksi untuk masuk asrama." katanya singkat. "aku akan segera kembali" kemudian ia berbalik dan menghilang.

Tak lama, ia kembali lagi.

"Kita sudah siap."

Murid-murid kelas satu memasuki aula besar dimana mereka akan di seleksi.

Para murid baru berbaris rapi. Setiap mata mereka jelalatan memandang isi ruangan yang terlihat SANGAT ajaib. Tak sedikit dari mereka keheranan, tentu bukan Hermione Granger salah satunya. Sedari tadi ia sudah mengoceh tentang apa-apa yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Abbot, Hannah !" suara profesor yang ternyata bernama McGonnagal memecah lamunan setiap anak.

Seorang gadis kecil, gemetar, ketakutan maju ke depan. Profesor McGonagall menyuruhnya duduk dan memasangkan topi di kepalanya.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" meja yang berada di tengah bersorak.

"Carslie, David !"

"RAVENCLAW!"

**Draco's POV**

Bosan. Daritadi hanya teriak-teriak saja. Kalau tidak Profesor-peyot-tua itu ya si Topi Lusuh. Tidak ada adrenalinnya sama sekali.

Hei, itu ya si Potter? Hm, dia tampak seperti murid biasa. Kenapa ayahku benci sekali sama dia ya? Kayaknya anak baik-baik..Tapi aku nurut sama ayah saja, lah.

Kupasang tampangku yang seharusnya, —sok cool dan menghampiri Potter. Tinggal sedikit lagi aku sampai ditempat Potter, telingaku menangkap sebuah suara cukup samar-samar.

"Granger, Herm... !" Itu dia ! Dia, Granger si Darah-Lumpur ! Siapa nama depannya? Shit, aku tak dengar ! Herm? Herm SIAPA? Ugh, kenapa aku ingin tahu?

Bruk ! Awww siapa yang berani-beraninya menabrakku? Itu dia—DIA disana, melangkah kedepan, sengaja menubrukkan badannya ke aku. Pasti ia ingin bersentuhan denganku, haha ! hmm, masuk asrama mana ya dia? Aku bersumpah, kalau ia di Slytherin aku akan mengejarnya sampai dapat ! Upss. Aku bukannya SUKA dengan dia, errr mungkinkah aku suka? Argh.

**Normal POV**

"Granger, Hermione !" Seorang perempuan berambut coklat lebat melangkah mantap ke depan. Namun, terlihat bibirnya komat-kamit menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah sampai di depan, ia duduk. Profesor McGonagall memasangkan topi ke kepalanya. Hermione sangat gugup, jadi ia coba mengedarkan pandangannya —untuk mengurangi rasa nervousnya. Matanya bertemu dengan si bocah pirang angkuh manja tadi. Sesuatu yang aneh dirasakan Hermione, namun cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menghilangkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tak terasa, Topi Seleksi sudah meneriakan pilihannya,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Read and Review?


End file.
